Somewhat-Beauty and the Beast
by R98765
Summary: As the power goes out again while the Griffins are watching TV together, Peter decides to tell his family another story aside from Star Wars, and this time, it's Beauty and the Beast.
1. Prologue

_**Hello, everyone. This is my very first story I've written on Fanfiction. I do hope you enjoy it! In addition, I do not own Family Guy or Beauty and the Beast.**_

* * *

The Griffins are watching tv together. "We now return to Dragonball, which is actually a show about a dragon's penis." The TV annoucer said.

Suddenly, the lights go out, leaving the entire household dark. The Griffin family moans.

"Well, it looks like it's going to be another episode where you tell us one of your stories, Peter." Lois said to Peter.

"Aw, but I already did the Star Wars series," groaned Peter. "And I don't want to do the prequels!"

"Hey, dad. Why don't you tell us another story that's based off a totally different movie?" Chris suggested to him.

"Can it be based off a romantic musical instead?"

"Uh, sure."

"Oh, dad, can you do Phantom of the Opera?" asked Meg.

The Griffin Family glares at her.

"Meg, no one wants to watch a musical about some mysterious masked man, who is later revealed to have face cancer in the end." Peter retorted. "And especially, nobody wants to see you play as Christin Daae."

Meg gazes downward.

"You know what? I'll jest tell you Beauty and the Beast instead," said Peter.


	2. Chapter 1

As the story begins, Belle, played by Lois Griffin, is leaving her house and is approaching the village ahead of her while background music begins to play.

" _Little town, it's a quiet village_ ," sang Belle while walking happily. " _Every day, like the one before. Little town filled with little people. Waking up to say_ …"

" _Bonjour!_ " sang a red haired woman standing by.

" _Bonjour!_ " sang a blonde haired man opening his house's window.

" _Bonjour!_ " sang a NBA basketball player in a cutaway of a basketball court.

" _Bonjour!_ " sang a homeless man sitting on the ground.

" _Bonjour!_ " sang a Muslim Terrorist while pointing a rifile inside a building.

" _There goes the baker with his tray like always_ ," Belle continued with the song as she walks towards the baker. " _The same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning, just the same. Since the morning, that we came. This poor provincial town_."

"Good morning, Belle." The baker said, played by Carl.

"Good morning, monsieur," said Belle once she approached him. "So, did you see the movie La La Land? It was great! I hope Peter and I get to do a parody of the musical!"

"Yeah, I did," replied the baker. "I also heard Jessica Rothe was in it, who's also going to star in Happy Death Day that I'm gonna watch. It has porn in it since I saw her naked in that one scene of the trailer."

Belle loses her smile as she gives the baker a weird stare.

" _Look, there she goes, that girl is strange, no question_ ," sang a townsfolk played by Jerome standing by without Belle noticing him as she walks past him. " _Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_ "

" _Never part of any crowd,_ " sang a townsfolk played by Mr. Washee Washee.

" _Cause her head's up in some cloud,"_ sang a townsfolk played by Shamus.

" _No denying she's a funny girl, that Belle._ " The entire town sang with Belle still oblivious to them

Two Italian guys are standing across and scowling at each other.

" _Screw you!_ " sang one of them.

" _You suck!_ " sang the other.

" _I'm Mario!_ " sang Mario, standing beside one them.

 _"Hello,_ " sang one man to another man at a market stand.

" _Good day,_ " sang the market attendent.

" _How is your wife?_ ". The market attendent soon faces his wife with a worried look on his face as she appears before him. The man's wife scowls at him, seeing that he is cheating on her and is gay.

 _"You have the aids!_ " sang a barber quartet in front of James Woods.

James Woods laughs at them and faces the audience. " _Remember these guys?_ " he sang.

 _"There must be more than this provincial life_!" sang Belle as she walks past a building. The building's door opens up to reveal Gaston, played by Carter Pewterschmidt, leaving the place, while tucking in his dress shirt. He is then approached by Lefou, played by Mort Golman.

"Wow, Gaston! That's the fourth chick you bang in one night!" Lefou. "No girl alive stands a chance against you!"

"It's true, Lefou, and I got my eyes set on that one over there." Gaston said to Lefou as he points at someone.

"Who? Snow White?" Lefou asked, as he is unfamiliar with who Gaston is referring to.

"What? No! Belle!" bellowed Gaston.

"Oh, sorry." Lefou apologized. "My's memory still fuzzy after that last Disney parody of Family Guy. I got beaten up in it for being a jew, and I sure hope it doesn't happen to me again."

Gaston begins to sing his verse of the song. " _R_ _ight from the moment when I met her, saw her, I said she's gorgeous, and I fell. Here in town there's only she, who is beautiful as me. So, I'm making plans to bang and marry Belle_." Gaston then goes after Belle.

The Bimbettes, played by Jillian, Bonnie and Donna, stand by and awe at Gaston walking past them. " _Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy_?" they sang. " _Monsieur Gaston. He is so cute_!"

Villagers played by Adam West, Bruce and Scott also awe at Gaston. " _Be still, my heart, I'm hardly breathing_ ," they also sang. " _He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute_!"

Gaston tries to get pass the townsfolk in the marketplace, as they continue to chatter while singing.

" _There must be more than this provincial life!_ " cried Belle.

" _Just watch, I'm going to have sex with my wife!_ " cried Gaston to the townsfolk before him.

The Townsfolk soon crowd and blocks Gaston's way, as they continue to sing in front of him. " _Look, there she goes that girl is strange, but special. A most peculiar mademoiselle! It's a pity and a sin. She doesn't quite fit in. Cause she really is a funny girl, a beauty but a funny girl. She really is a funny girl... THAT_ _BELLE_!"

As the song ends, Belle turns to face the townsfolk after she finally notices them talking about her. "Crap! She sees us!" A man cried. Everyone soon returns to their errands at the marketplace.

Belle scoffs at the scene. "God, every morning the whole town sings that ridiculous song about me." She moaned. "I wish they just got tired of singing it by now."

As Belle walks away again, she runs into Gaston and Lefou.

"Hello, Belle." Said Gaston.

"Hello, Gaston." Belle responded, unfazed.

"Say, what's that you got there?" Gaston asked.

Belle pulls out a book in her hand that she got out of her basket. "It's a book called Pretty Woman."

"Does it have any porn in it?"

"No. It's a story about some fat chick who becomes mildly attractive."

"Belle, no one wants to read some book about fat chicks. They're not attractive or sexy at all." Gaston proclaimed. "Now a fine lady like you should be having sex with the man of her dreams."

"Like who? My father? He's the only man I care about."

"No. Why the hell would it be that crazy, old pedophile?"

"Don't you talk about my father that way! He's a good man, and yet everyone accuses him of being a pervert, even though this town is already filled with those."

"Yeah, Lefou! Don't talk about her father that way!" Gaston yelled at Lefou, as he slaps him in the face.

Belle rolls her eyes upon seeing that and walks past the two.

"Hey, sorry about blaming you back there." Gaston apologized to Lefou after Belle left. "I don't really have problems with Jews. In fact, I married a Jewish survivor and lied to everyone about her identity."

"Wow! I'm Jewish!" Lefou cried excitedly. "You could try banging me if banging Belle doesn't work out."

O-O-O-O

Belle arrives at her house, where she approaches Maurice there, played by John Herbert. "Why, hello there, Belle." Maurice said to her the moment she came in. "Did you say hi to that nice little boy at the market?"

"No, but listen, father." Belle said. "Everyone in the village has been talking about us and treating us like garbage."

"Now, don't say that. There are such good-hearted people in the village, especially the children."

"But they all think you're a pervert."

"Oh, come now. Will you feel better if I bring you something back from my trip to Disneyworld?"

"Just promise me you'll be okay. Last time you went into the woods, you dressed yourself up as somebody's fairy godmother."

"Sure. While I'm at it, do you also want me to bring you Sex in the City on DVD?

O-O-O-O

Maurice is seen riding a carriage in the woods, pulled by the brain damaged horse from the Family Guy episode, Family Gay. "Shoot," Maurice cursed to himself. "I knew I shouldn't have taken that right turn after coming across that young killer. He was so handsome, but murderers just aren't my type."

Suddenly, the brain damaged horse stops nearby a castle and collapses in front of Maurice.

"Well, it looks like I made it to Disney World." Maurice cheered, being oblivious to his dead horse. Maurice gets off his carriage and walks towards the castle.

Maurice opens the castle's front door and walks inside. "Strange. This doesn't look exactly like Cinderella's castle."

Lumiere, played by Glenn Quagmire, and Cogsworth, played by Cleveland Brown, are standing nearby as inanimate object, hiding from Maurice's presence.

"Hey, do you think the castle in Beauty and the Beast looks anything similar to Cinderella's?" Cogsworth asked Lumiere.

"Who cares? Just be quiet." Lumiere said, annoyed.

"Why are we hiding from this guy, anyway?

"Because that's supposed to happen in Beauty and the Beast."

"You mean the one from the story?"

"No. No one remembers what happened in the story. We're just doing that one scene in the movie."

"Okay, but which movie?"

"Oh my god! The Disney one! What else?!" Lumiere yelled at him.

Lumiere's yelling accidentally draws Maurice's attention to them, which all of them then stare at each other in shock. Suddenly, Lumiere began to scream, causing Maurice to scream back at him, followed by Cogsworth. The three of them then take separate short turns of screaming at one another.

"Ah! Why are we screaming?!" yelled Cogsworth.

"Because he's seen us!" yelled Lumiere. "And I'm worried that the master just noticed him too!"

Lumiere continues to scream, alongside with Cogsworth, as they now see their master, the Beast, played by Peter Griffin, standing in front of them and behind Maurice. Maurice then turns around and screams at the Beast. The Beast screams in fear back at Maurice. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I'm sorry! I thought this was Disneyworld!" answered Maurice.

"No! This is my castle you just broke into. Now I'm going to call the cops on you. However, cell phones haven't been invented yet so I'll just lock you in my dungeon instead." The Beast then takes him away.

After Maurice leaves with the Beast, Lumiere and Cogsworth remain silent, as they both stare at each other. They then began to scream together, one last time.


	3. Chapter 2

At Belle's house, Gaston and Lefou are standing outside, as Gaston plans his wedding proposal to Belle.

"This is it, Lefou," proclaimed Gaston. "Today's the day when I finally go out with an almost hot virgin like Belle."

"I know," said Lefou. "I can't believe you even hired Macklemore to sing at your wedding."

O-O-O-O

Macklemore is seen standing by an outdoor altar. "What up? I'm Macklemore. The white rapper who sings like a black guy."

O-O-O-O

"Now all that's left is Belle and I having sex with each other and then marriage. I even brought a condom for this occasion." Gaston proclaimed

Gaston walks over to Belle's house and knocks at her doorstep. Belle checks outside and sees Gaston. "This again." Belle moans to herself. She then opens the door. "Gaston, what a surprise." Belle said, unfazed.

"Yeah, well, sex is filled with all kind of surprises, Belle."

"Wait, what?" Belle asked, now confused.

"You're the only woman in the village I haven't banged yet and I want to give it a go."

"Gaston, I really don't-"

"And so, I'm proposing to you, Belle, to bang and marry me, the village expert about sex. We'll take off our clothes right now, and you'll wear a condom." Gaston holds a condom in his hand with Belle staring in shock at it. "I know women aren't suppose to wear these while doing it, but I never seen one do that, so you'll be first. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone you wore a condom at our wedding ceremony after this.

Gaston is now standing outside the doorstep with Belle furiously glaring at him before slamming the door in front of his face. Lefou then approaches him.

"So, how did it go?" Lefou asked.

"Not good," Gaston replied. "She took me too lightly when I offered her a condom. That and I took off my pants and waved my penis right in front of her."

Soon afterward, another person knocks at Belle's door. Belle goes over to open it again. This time, it is a teenage boy. "Hey, are you the chick, Belle, who doesn't have a last name in this story?" The young man asked.

"Yes."

"I just ran into your father, that weird old guy. I was just minding my own business, while mugging someone, until I saw him make a wrong turn at some castle where some messed up person took him in as his prisoner."

Belle suddenly gasps. "Oh my god! I can't believe he just broke into another person's house! I better go find him!"

Belle rushed out of her house, leaving the young teen alone there. "Hey, guys! She's gone! We can finally ransake this old pervert's place!" The teen called outside. Suddenly, more teens rush inside the house.

O-O-O-O

Belle arrives inside the Beast's mansion through the front doors. "I sure hope nothing bad happened to him, unlike what happened to Goldilocks when she broke into someone's house.

O-O-O-O

Goldilocks tucks herself in one of the three bear's beds. "Mmm. Just right." Goldilocks said to herself. Suddenly, Goldilocks screams in agony as the three bears surround and maul her to death.

O-O-O-O

Belle arrives at the dungeon a following a flight of stairs. "Dad!" she called for her father. Suddenly, Maurice appears by a cell door after he hears Belle calling for him.

"Belle, is that you?"

"I heard about what happened and I came to save you. I'm glad to see you're still alive."

"I was expecting Prince Charming to come and save me."

Just then, the Beast appears standing in the shadows at a distance. "Who goes there?!" he roared. "No, seriously. Who goes there? I can't see you from here in the dark." He said as he now moves away from the darkened area of the dungeon.

"Let my father go," Belle demanded.

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner now. It serves him right to break in here and think this is Disneyland. I get that from a lot of people who travel by my castle."

"Take me instead." Belle said.

"You would take his place?" the Beast questioned.

"Belle, no!" Maurice begged her. "I lived my life. I got to do all sorts of exciting things. I even got to see a handsome killer earlier!"

"If I did, would you let him go?"

The Beast is silent as he hesitates at first. "Yes, but will you also agree to be my sex slave?"

"What?!"

"This old guy is boring. I want to keep some lady who lives in my dugeon and does lap dances for me every day.

Belle remains as she ponders to herself. "...Fine."

"Yay! Okay, get out." The Beast said as he opens Maurice's cell and walks him outside his castle.

O-O-O-O

At Gaston's tavern in the village, Gaston mopes at the bartender's booth since Belle had turned him down. "Who the hell does she think she is? I give her the chance to have sex, and she dismissed me like that one woman at the marketplace who divorced her husband after realizing he was gay."

"I feel ya, Gaston," said the barkeeper, played by Jerome, comforting him. "I wanted Family Guy to do a parody of Princess and the Frog, and it got rejected. By the way, here are the drugs you requested to get over your obsession with Belle and stop listening to me." The Bartender then walks away.

Lefou walks over and sits next to Gaston. "Aw jeez, Gaston, never in my life have I seen a girl turn you down. And you had sex with practically every female in the village."

"Yeah, and none of those women turned out to be a boring virgin. I tell you, Lefou, having sex means everything to me. I had sex throughout my entire life, and never did I get tested for STDs of any kind. Now I'm sulking here while taking pills over it because of Belle. I don't care if she loves me or not. She owes me sex!"

"Well, gosh it disturbs me to see you, Gaston."

"Uh, Mort, that's the cue for the musical number." Peter called as a voice above him.

"Oh, sorry." Lefou clears his throat as he prepares to sing. " _Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Gaston, looking so down in the dumps. Every guy here wants to be you, Gaston, even while taking your drugs._ " Lefou sang as he holds up Gaston's sex pills. " _There's no man in town who's as sexy as you. You're everone's favorite guy. Everyone here wants to be perverted as you, and it's not very hard to see why._ " Three men soon appear and swoons at Gaston, while Gaston just ignores them as he still frowns.

Lefou gets up and dances. " _No...one's...slick as Gaston. No one's quick as Gaston. No one's dick is incredibly big as Gaston's. For there's no man in town half as manly. Even worth banging a guy. You can ask any Tim, Holt or Lester,_ " he sang while referring to Cleveland's three friends from the Cleveland show. " _And they'll tell you which show they'd prefer to be on..._ "

The whole crowd then begins to sing along. " _No...one's..._ "

" _The boss like Gaston_ ," sang the barkeep.

" _Or as hot as Gaston_ ," sang a brown haired woman in a blue dress with a gleeful stare.

" _Someone who doesn't have the Aids just like Gaston_ ," sang the barbershop quartet.

" _As a specimen, yes, I don't have HIV either._ " Gaston sang as he now cheers himself up.

" _My what a guy, that Gaston._ " The entire crowd sang.

" _I needed some encourage. Thank you, Lefou,_ " Gaston sang to Lefou.

" _May we have sex now?_ " Lefou question.

" _No, not even with a jew...!_ "

" _No...one...kicks like Gaston,_ " the crowd sang as Gaston kicks Mike Henry in the balls while he is drinking beer before he collapses and grabs his groin in pain. " _Or bangs chicks like Gaston_."

" _In a drinking match, no one stays strong like Gaston_." Lefou sang as Gaston had a drink off with a man who just passed out.

" _Did I mention I don't have HIV either?_ " Gaston sang.

" _My, what a guy, that Gaston!_ " the crowd sang again.

" _When I was a lad I bang four dozen chicks, every morning to keep my dick large._ " Gaston sang as he has sexy two females in each of his arms. " _Now, that I'm grown, I bang five dosens chicks, so my dick's roughly the size of a barge!_ " The ladies then crouch down as they awe at Gaston's croch.

" _No... one... poops like Gaston_ ," the crowd sings as Gaston walks out of the women's bathroom with a magizine in his hand while tucking in his dress shirt. " _Or shoots hoops like Gaston_ ," Gaston then throws a basketball into a hoop after a black NBA player gives him the ball. Gaston then fist bumps the player.

" _No one knows how to read playboy magazines, just like Gaston_." Lefou sang.

" _In real life, I'm a much wealthier old pervert than William Hefner!_ " Gaston sang.

" _My, what a guy... GASTOOOON!_ " The song then ends.

Just then, Maurice enters the tavern, after he was freed by the Beast. "Oh, someone, help!" Maurice cried. "Belle has been kidnapped and taken prisoner by a beast! He's keeping her against her will and is planning to rape her as his own personal sex slave!" Everyone in the bar stares at him in silence. They then started laughing their heads off at Maurice's claim.

"The village is the only place that's involved in sex!" said a man at a table.

"Yeah, and those who imagined to have seen a beast are likely to be on drugs." said another man sitting at the same table.

"Oh, but it's true! The beast was hairy and huge, probably because he has STDs! No!" To no avail, the crowd continue to laugh at Maurice.

Gaston is the only person not finding humor at Maurice. "Everyone, stop making fun of this man at once!" he snapped. "I'll help you, Maurice."

"Really? You will?" Maurice asked, gleefully.

"Yeah! Just go to the woods so I can meet you there, and together we'll save Belle from the beast."

"Oh, thank you!" Maurice then walks out of the tavern.

Everyone soon stares at Gaston. "Do you really mean it?" Lefou asked Gaston.

"No, I just want him to get lost in the woods and freeze to death."

Suddenly, the young gangster and his friends from earlier appears before Gaston and Lefou with a box filled with items in his hand. "Hey, check out what we stole from that old pervert."

Gaston reaches into the box and grabs out a series of pictures. "Oh my god!" he gasps as he stares at them. "Look at these pictures of him! He's dressed as a mall Santa Claus and is molesting childhood celebrities!"

"My god, you're right!" Lefou cries as he takes a look at the photos. "Is that pinnochio he's molesting?"

"And here's a picture of him banging a young Michael Jackson."

"Just so you know, I play as the young Michael Jackson in this musical." Rallo said to the audience, as he appeared wearing Michael Jackson's white suit attire.

Gaston then stops to think of something. "Wait. Lefou, this gives me an idea. What if we expose Maurice as a pedophile and use his belongings as evidence? That way, Belle will have no choice but to marry me."

"Eh, are you sure you don't want to bang a jew like me?" Lefou asked. Gaston stays silent and glares at him.


	4. Chapter 3

At the Beast's castle, Belle is walking through the hallways as she observes the place. She suddenly walks by Lumiere and Cogsworth who pretend to be inanimate near her. "Hey," Lumiere says to Belle in a sexual way.

Belle gasps as she is surprised by Lumiere's presence. "Oh, my god! Who are you?"

"I'm Lumiere. I'm the one who taught the master how to have sex since you're going to be his prostitute."

"Could somebody remind me why we hired some pervert in the first place after the last advice he gave to the master involved raping a fairy who placed this weird spell on everyone at the castle?" rebuked Cogsworth. "And besides, she's not our sex slave, she's our guest. I'm Cogsworth, by the way."

"So, all the servents here are inanimate objects?" Belle asked.

"Yeah. Allow everyone else to introduce themselves." Cogsworth replied.

"Although not really everyone else," said Lumiere. "Because most servents in Beauty and the Beast aren't even that important to remember."

Mrs. Potts, played by Meg Griffin, appears besides Lumiere and Cogsworth and introduces herself to Belle."Hi, I'm the house keeper, Mrs. Potts. The master doesn't really pay me with anything except his insults about how he thinks I don't work hard a lot."

"I'm her son, Chip," Chip introduced himself, played by Stewie Griffin. "As you can see, I was named that after this chip in my head. I got it that one time when the master accidentally used me as a condom."

"Why, hello there," greeted a dog resembling a foot stool, played by Brian Griffin. "My name's Sultan. The master named me that after he watched Aladdin for the first time."

"Hi ya, I'm a wardrobe. If you ever need a make over, you can just come to me for help." The wardrobe greeted, played by Bruce.

"And I'm Joe the wheel chair." A wheelchair played by Joe was the last to finish.

"Well, it sure is nice to meet all of you, if this place didn't get more messed up by the minute." Belle said to the servents, unfazed. "I'm going to bed." Belle then started walking up the stairs.

"Oh, my god! Is she going to the West Wing?" cried Lumiere as he watches Belle. "That's where the master keeps all his sex pills and meth!"

"The West Wing is also where he keeps the flower that can break the spell on the castle." Cogsworth claimed.

"Yeah, but more importantly his prized possession of meth!

O-O-O-O

Belle enters the West Wing. There, she sees it in shambles with all the furniture tattered and broken. "Oh, my god! It looks like someone had a real fit in here." Belle then notices a flower glowing inside a large glass container and walks over to it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in here?!" roared a voice behind her. Belle turns around in shock to see the Beast before her, upset.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know this was your room." Belle tried to plead with the Beast.

"So you're after my meth, eh? You suppossedly think you're now a prostitute I would actually pay you with meth? Well get the hell out of here before I treat you like you're my wife!"

Belle runs away in fear and then exits the castle. She then trips in the middle of the woods and is then surrounded by a pack of wolves snarling at her.

Belle is terrified as the wolves corner her, until the Beast suddenly appears before them. The wolves scream as they are terrified by the Beast

"Ahhhh! Who the hell are you?" screamed one of the wolves.

"I was once a handsome prince who was cursed. I feel sorry for the way I scared this lady, so I'm here to rescue her. Now then, why don't you maul some other fairy tale character such as Little Red Riding Hood or the three little pigs?"

"Wait a minute. You that same deusch who filmed a crappy film about wolves crowing at the moon!" the wolf said

"Um, no. Meg was the one who filmed that," said the Beast, but to no avail, the wolves suddenly attacked him and mauled over his body. "Ah! I never thought I actually had to fight wolves! I was just trying to scare them away! Maybe they'll leave me alone if I give them meth! Ah!" The Beast screamed.

O-O-O-O

At the Beast's castle, the Beast is badly injured as he has several scars all over his body. Belle is nursing him as she covers the last of his injuries with some bandages she applied to his body.

"Thanks. I'm sorry about scaring you earlier." The Beast said to Belle. "You see, I wasn't always a beast. I used to be a selfish and spoiled prince, who always wanted everything. I one time wanted sex and tried to bang an enchantress. That didn't go so well, so she dumped me and transformed me into a beast. That rose in the West Wing is what keeps me under her spell and is already wilting. Once that happens, I'll die from STDs."

"Well, it serves you right for treating women like property!" roared Belle.

"Well at least I'm living the lifestyle as a prince! I bet where you come from, people are always treating you like crap, probably because they think you're a virgin."

"Well at least I don't treat people like crap at all, unlike what you always do around with your servents!"

"Yeah! You tell him!" said Cogsworth standing by, listening in to their conversation.

The Beast sighs. "You're right. It's my fault I was so hard on you guys. From now on, I'll be nicer to you. Mostly to Belle so I can have sex from her."

"Well, thank you for saving me, though you did nothing but give meth away to wolves."

"Okay, but just so know, I will never come and save you if you ever run away from my castle again."

O-O-O-O

The next morning, Belle and the Beast are seen outside the castle where there is snow.

"Okay, so how do you make the birds like you again?" The Beast asked Belle.

"You feed them bird seed and wait for them to eat it." Belle said gleefully.

"Wait, you feed them? Like as though they're your pets? That seems like too much work."

"Oh, come on. Give it a try."

The Beast comes across a bird staring at him. "Oh. Uh... want some seeds? I don't know why you birds like to eat this, but I've been told that you'll like me if I feed you." Suddenly, the bird flies up to the Beast's face and pecks at it. "Ow! Hey, what the hell?" He then falls on the ground, while several more birds surround him and peck his face.

Belle starts to ponder to herself, while watching the Beast. " _There's something sweet and almost kind. But he was mean, and he was coarse and unrefined."_ Belle sang in her thought. " _And now he's dear and so unsure. I wonder why I didn't see it there before_."

Suddenly, the birds stop attacking the Beast as Belle pours bird seed on the ground that they soon start eating. The Beast soon stares at Belle, as she feeds the birds. " _She glanced this way, I thought I saw,_ " The Beast also sang while pondering to himself. " _And when we touched, she didn't shutter at my paw. No, it can't be. I'll just ignore. But then she's never looked at me that way before_." Just then, a bird lands on the Beast's hand. The bird gives the Beast a longing look until it then smiles at him. The Beast then smiles back. More birds gathered before the Beast. The Beast then gleefully feeds them bird seed, this time the birds accept it as they now eat, showing that they now like the Beast.

" _New and a bit alarming_ ," sang Belle in her head, while continuing to watch the Beast, who now gets along with the birds. " _Who'd have ever thought that this could be? True that he's no prince charming, but there's something in him that I simply didn't see_." The Beast focuses his attention on Belle and then smiles at her, as they now start to form a relationship with each other.

Inside the castle, Lefou, Cogsworth and Joe the Wheelchair watches Belle and the Beast outside through a window, seeing the two are bounding together. The Beast suddenly farts in Belle's face and laughs at her as she collapses. Belle was disgusted at fist, but then she started laughing too.

" _Well, who'd have thought?_ " sang Lumiere.

" _Well, who'd have known?_ " sang Cogsworth.

" _And who'd have guess they'd come together on their own?_ " sang Joe the Wheelchair.

The three then turn around to face each other as they continue singing. " _We'll wait and see, a few days more. There maybe something there that wasn't there before."_ Meanwhile, the birds swarm and attack Belle and the Beast, making them shriek in pain. Then an ostrich appears and starts pecking at their faces, causing them to run with the ostrich chasing after them.

O-O-O-O

Sometime later, Belle is in her bedroom, wearing a yellow gown. "Oh my god!" exclaimed Belle, excitedly. She then turns to face Lumiere, Cogsworth and Wardrobe. "I'm so excited to spend my first night with the Beast, even though I think having sex is wrong."

"Yeah, I'm so proud of you." Wardrobe said.

"Well, I sure am glad to see things are finally going our way," said Lumiere. He then turns to Cogworth. "Eh?"

Belle walks down a flight of stairs to meet with the Beast, who is also well dressed for the occasion. The two then make their way to the ballroom where they dance while the servents are happily watching them. They then stopped to kiss each other.

O-O-O-O

The two are having sex together in bed, naked while kissing each other uncontrollably.

"Oh, god. I never had sex this exhilarating before," said the Beast.

"Oh my god, that felt great." Belle exclaimed. "I don't know why I was so afraid of sex in the first place. It's like something God intended us to do."

"Hehe, yeah," laughed Lumiere, as he watched them having sex closeby.

The two are staring romantically at each other at first, but then Belle becomes saddened. "Hey, what's wrong?" The Beast asked.

"It's just that I'm worried about my father," said Belle. "I haven't seen him at all after you let him go. I hope he's doing okay out there."

The Beast repents for Belle until a thought came to his mind. The Beast gets out of bed and puts on his blue night coat before he goes to the balcony where he finds a hand held mirror. Belle approaches the Beast there as she is seen wearing a pink night coat. "What are you doing?" she asked the Beast.

"This magic mirror is my personal voice assistant," said the Beast. "It does whatever you tell it to do. Oh, yeah, which reminds me. Alexa, cancel my date with that other girl."

"Okay," said the mirror as it briefly glowed.

The Beast then hands the mirror to Belle. "I'd like to see my father," Belle said to the mirror. The mirror suddenly shows an image of Maurice laying across the woods as he tries to rescue Belle, but has fallen ill and pukes before passing out. "Oh my god!" cried Belle. "He's going to die of hypothermia out there!"

"Then you must go to him, Belle." The Beast said, assertively.

"What? Do you mean to tell me I'm free?"

"Yes, now go to your father."

"Oh, thank you!" Belle rushes out of the room as she goes to rescue her father.

"Hey, what the hell?!" cried Lumiere after Belle Left. "Why'd you let her go?"

"I already had sex," the Beast replied "I don't need her anymore."

"Way to go, fat ass! You just blew your chance to break the spell! Just to think you would have loved her!"

Just then, the Beast comes to a realization. "Oh, my god. You're right! I never truely cared for those other chicks I banged. I just wanted to have sex, but Belle sure gave me something special about sex: her love. How could I not have seen it before? Sex comes from love and now I'll have the chance to feel it again." The Beast then remains silent. "Alexa, play _I want to know what love is_ by Foreigner. Alexa?" Suddenly he realizes that he doesn't have his magic mirror anymore. "Son of a bitch! Belle stole my magic mirror! That no good, ungrateful, little whore!"


	5. Chapter 4

Maurice wakes up in bed to find himself back at home. He then sees Belle before him, nursing him.

"Belle!" cried Maurice, shocked. "How did you escape from the Beast? I thought he was going to rape you!"

"No, daddy, I'm fine. The Beast let me go."

"He what?!"

"He's really not that bad. We had a hell of a time together. We sang, we danced, we even had sex with each other."

Maurice remains silent as he scowls at Belle. "Belle, it sounds as though the Beast had drugged you, because you're a virgin, and virgins never have sex."

Suddenly, a knock is heard at the door.

O-O-O-O

Once Belle answers the door outside, she becomes shocked to see the entire townsfolk form as an angry mob outside her house. "What the hell?"

A man in dark clothing, played by Tom Tucker, is standing by the front door, giving a news report. "This is dark and scary reporter, Monsieur D'arque, with breaking news. The crazy, old pedophile, Maurice, has been raping several childhood celebrities during his years and has been pinning his accusations on a beast." He then goes up to Belle. "Belle, as the daughter of an old pervert, do you think your father is crazy?"

"No!" roared Belle.

"Okay, but what do you have to say about these pictures found as evidence?" Monsieur D'arque handed the pictures of Herbert from earlier to Belle.

Belle takes a look at the pictures and then widen her eyes in shock. She then turns to Maurice standing beside her. "You molested childhood celebrities?!"

"They were angels, Belle! Absolute angels! I couldn't say no to them!" exclaimed Maurice.

Two men run up to Maurice and grab him by the arms. As Maurice is being taken away, the townsfolk boo at him for his crimes.

"Poor Belle," Gaston said as he walked up to Belle, pretending to feel sorry for her, while seeing his plan going into play. "It's a real shame about your father. Hey, I think I know how to clear up this whole misunderstanding. Just agree to have sex with me, while wearing a condom, and then partake in our marriage."

"Never, you sick bastard!"

"Fine! Oh, and just so you know, I was the one who set this whole thing up. I was still trying to get you to marry me, but that still didn't work out too well. No thanks to you, you unattractive bitch!"

Maurice is then placed inside carriage with Monsieur D'arque preparing to leave on it.

Suddenly, Belle comes outside of her house with the Beast's mirror in her hand. "My father's not crazy!" cried Belle. "Show me the Beast!" she said to the mirror. With the quick command, the Beast's image appears on the face of the mirror, which Belle then shows it to the townsfolk. The townsfolk soon gasps upon seeing the Beast.

"Oh, my god!" cried a man. "Do I really look like that in a mirror?!"

"Is he really another pedophile?" a woman asked.

"No, he's harmless," said Belle. "He doesn't molest children. He's sweet and gentle, and - oh my god! What a man! We even had sex!"

"So, you'd prefer to have sex with a monster over me, huh?" scolded Gaston, who is jealous to learn Belle's relationship with the Beast." Tell me, did he ever make you wear a condom while having sexual intercourse?"

"He's no monster, Gaston... You are!" seethed Belle, now showing her hatred towards him.

The townsfolk ooh at Belle's comment. "And right on video too. I didn't even know we were still rolling." said Monsieur D'arque to a camera man next to him, who is currently filming the scene.

Gaston is shocked at first before he is then fueled by rage. "The Beast probably has her on his drugs! Just how he probably drugged Maurice, so he could pin the blame of being a sex offender on him instead!" he cried as snatched the mirror away from Belle. "The Beast will make out with your children!" The crowd gasps. "He'll rape them in the night!" The crowd gasps again. "I bet he even looks hideous because he has herpes, Aids, HIV, and all sorts of STDs, which I'm sure he'll infect you and your children!"

"Even I'm already infected with those!" cried a man in the crowd.

"Well, we're not safe until we kill that son of a bitch! Who's with me?!" The townsfolk shout in agreement with Gaston.

" _We're not safe until he's dead,"_ sang a brown haired man.

" _He'll come stalking us at night,"_ sang a blonde haired man in a worried expression.

" _Set to rape our own children for his perverted appetite?"_ sang a woman holding her child in fear.

" _He'll drug our entire village while he bangs us in our sleep!"_ sang a villager played by Adam West.

" _So it's time to take some action, boys! It's time to follow me!"_ sang Gaston, as he waves a torch in the air. The villagers then raise their arms up in agreement.

Gaston continues to rant about the Beast to the villagers while he continues with the song. " _Through the mist, through the woods. Through the darkness and the shadows. It's a nightmare, but it_ 's _one exciting ride. Say a prayer, then we're there. At the drawbridge of a castle, and there's something truely terrible in sight."_ Gaston then holds up the mirror to show everyone the Beast again. _"It's a beast. He's got balls on his chin. Big manboobs, wide fat ass of the Beast. Watch him rape, look at porn, but we're not coming home 'til he's dead.. good and dead... Kill the Beast!"_

The villagers drag Belle and Maurice into their house's cellar and lock them there to prevent them from alerting the Beast. Chip, who sneaked along with Belle after she left the Beast, is watching the scene from inside the house. "Okay, now she screwed us." Chip said to himself.

" _Light your tourch, mount your horse_ ," the villagers sang as they prepare to go with Gaston.

" _Through your courage to the sticking place_ ," Gaston sang, who is seen riding on a horse before making his leave.

" _We're counting on Gaston to lead the way_ ," the villagers sang once they follow Gaston into the woods. " _Through a mist to a wood, where we see a haunted castle. Something's lurking that you don't see everyday. It's a beast. He's got drugs, 'cause he's a sex offender. He rapes every woman and child he sees._ _Steady fourth, tally ho! Grab your sword, grab your bow_. _Let's get on and here we go... Let's kill the Beast!_

O-O-O-O

At the Beast's castle, the Beast's servants sorrow themselves after Belle had left them.

"Well, it looks like we're going to be stuck like this forever, now that the master screwed us over for Belle." Lumiere bemoaned. "And seeing how the flower's going to die any moment now, it's too late for the master to cheat on her and be with a another girl."

"I still blame this on you since you made the master a rapist in the first place," said Cogsworth.

Suddenly, Sultan notices something going on outside the window and checks. "Hey, guys! Get a load of this!" sultan cried, looking at the scene.

The other servants go to the window to get a look outside. They are soon horrified at the scene. "Oh, my god!" cried Lumiere. "Some guys from Belle's place must've found out about the master and are out to kill him. Oh, and they'll probably kidnap us too, seeing how we're furniture and they'll probably ransack the place."

Outside the castle, the villagers are holding a battering ram, as they use it to burst through the castle's front doors while continuing to sing the _Kill the Beast_ verse. All of the castle servants are blocking themselves against the doors on the other side, as they are trying to prevent the villagers from entering, but are struggling to do so.

"It's no good!" cried Lumiere. "They just keep singing that one verse over and over, and they still aren't getting tired of singing it!"

"Hey, I know! Since we're all going to die, why don't we holler out our dreams of almost becoming famous dead celebrities that we failed to accomplish in our lives?" suggested Joe.

"I never got to speak up for fellow black people like Martin Luther King!" cried Cogsworth.

"I never got to become a successful pervert like Hugh Hefner!" cried Lumiere.

"I never got to become a good babysitter like Mrs. Doubtfire!" cried Mrs. Potts. All of the servants stared at her. "What? I mean, I know she wasn't actually a woman, but I thought she was a good model as a babysitter."

"Hey, wait. I have an idea!" cried Lumiere.

"Does it involve sex?" teased Cogsworth.

"Why do you think all my ideas involve sex? No!... Not-not this one anyway"

The villagers continue their attempt to break in, while still currently singing that one verse, _Kill the Beast._

"Hey, so are we like going to keep singing this one verse until we finally break in?" one of the villagers holding the battering ram asked another behind him. "Because aren't you getting tired of singing it?"

"I actually am, yeah. I wonder if we're even close to breaking in."

Suddenly, the castle doors fly upon. The villagers drop their battering ram, as they are baffled upon entering the castle, except for Gaston, who is still determine to kill the beast. As the villagers move inside, all of the servants are standing by them, pretending to be inanimate, as they are following Lumiere's plan. Lumiere opens his eyes with a burning look on his face. "NOW!" he roared.

In an instant, all of the servants spring into action and begin attacking the villagers.

One of the servants as a coat rack rapidly punches a villager in the face, giving him several bruises, and then uppercuts him, knocking him out.

A servant in the form of a mop jumps on top of a villager, engulfing his head and twisting his neck as it turns itself around.

Another servant as a book shelf falls on top of a villager. One of its books flies straight towards another villager nearby, knocking him off his feet.

One villager raises his axe at a drawer, but the drawer hits him in the croch, making the villager drop his axe, while he grabs his groin in pain.

Mrs. Potts shoots hot tea out of her nose and into the face of a villager standing in front of her. "Aw, yeah! I just get real horny around boys!" Mrs. Potts then jumps onto the villager's back and grabs out a whip that she repeatedly smack his rear with, while she rides him like a horse.

A knight statue throws up its leg and kicks a villager in the face, knocking him out. The knight then jumps from its base and repeatedly kicks another villager in the groin.

A villager is holding a frying pan servant in his hands that repeatedly smacks him in the face.

Lumiere shoots fire from his torch hands at a villager, making him shriek in pain as fire surrounds his body.

Cogsworth is standing at the balcony and is aiming a sniper at Lefou, who is standing by Gaston at the bottom of the staircase. Cogsworth then shoots him in the head, killing him instantly, as he falls on the floor with his blood spilling over.

"The hell with this!" cried Gaston after watching Lefou die. "I'm going to kill that Beast once I cut off his balls!" Gaston then runs up the stairs while he leaves the villagers with the servants fighting them.

O-O-O-O

Meanwhile at Belle's cellar, Belle mourns herself over the Beast after she put him in grave danger. "Oh, father, what am I going to do? They're probably at the Beast's castle by now, and it's all my fault."

"Now, don't you worry, Belle." Maurice comforted her. "There's one person who can help up. He's the biggest pervert of us all... God. They say if you pray to him, he'll come over and help you out." Maurice then got on his knees and started praying. "Oh, Lord, it's me, Maurice. I pray to you now because my daughter and I are in need of help. I know you're a busy guy and probably won't talk to my daughter because she's a virgin, but she just had sex with a sasquatch recently and her ex-boyfriend now wants to kill him. I ask of you to come free us from our imprisonment, so Belle can be reunited with the love of her life, and so that you may give her better advice about having sex. Amen."

As soon as Maurice ended his prayer, a tank comesccrashing down into the cellar and lands on Maurice's body. "Hurray! Thank you, God!" Maurice then passes out while presumably dying.

The tank's latch opens up to reveal Chip driving the tank. "Oh, hey," Chip said to Belle. "I just remembered how we had that tank in that one episode to destroy that super market, so I've decided to use that same idea to help you out with your problem."

O-O-O-O

Back at the Beast's castle, the servants continue their fight with the villagers there.

A drawer opens itself to reveal several knives flying out and stabbing some villagers running towards them.

One villager is holding a gun in his hand that is soon revealed to be a servant that fires itself at some other villagers standing by, and then at the same villager holding it in the face.

Another villager is running around, screaming in pain as Sultan is seen to be bitting his rear.

A cupboard opens its doors to reveal several piles of dishes that fall upon two villagers bellow, hitting their heads as they shatter, causing them to pass out.

A villager is facing off a toilet until the toilet suddenly pukes out sewage water at the villager's face.

A villager looks up in terror before the Warderobe servant falls down upon him, spewing his blood over the scene.

A microwave is smacking a villager in the face with its door, while another villager runs for his life until he runs into a rake that smacks him in the face. The villager then trips inside an oven with fire coming out of it, burning him alive. Just then, a third villager is then ran over by a cart heading straight towards him from behind.

A villager comes charging at Joe the Wheelchair, but Joe leans himself back once the villager comes near him, knocking him over. As another villager charges towards him, Joe swings himself across the villager's waist, also knocking him off his feet. Joe then flips himself in the air and lands on top of a third villager's head.

A group of villagers come running towards a CD player that suddenly shoots out CDs like throwing stars that impale them. One of the villagers had their heads chopped off by the CDs.

"CD player! Play _Life is a Highway!_ " Joe the wheelchair ordered.

The CD player plays the song that soon brings in a large table resembling a bull. Once the table comes roaring in, it chargefully shoves a villager in front of it, and then kicks another villager in the face with its hind legs.

The remaining villagers begin to flee from the castle as they head to the front doors, but then the tank Chip drove from earlier crashes through the entrance, killing some of the villagers in its debris. While the tank chases after them, Belle appears out from it and runs up the stairs.

O-O-O-O

Gaston is searching for the Beast upstairs while arming himself with a bow and arrow. He soon makes it to the West Wing where the Beast is.

As the Beast witnesses the door opening, he gasps in surprise. "Could it be Belle or that other chick I called over?" he exclaimed. However, he then becomes shocked to see it's Gaston pointing an arrow at him with a menacing smile. "Uh, oh." The Beast shrieks in pain, as he is shot in the shoulder and then pushed out of the window by Gaston.

Gaston exits through the broken window and finds himself standing on the rooftops where it is raining outside. Once the two face each other, the Beast throws a punch in Gaston's face, but Gaston then throws a punch back at him in his stomach and then the face. The two deliberately punch each other senselessly until they reach the end of the rooftop where Gaston tackles the Beast, causing the two of them to fall onto another rooftop below.

Both are bruised and badly injured as they land and moan in pain, but Gaston quickly gets up and breaks off a roof ornament in front of him to use as a club. He then swings the ornament next to him to what he believes is the Beast, but actually turns out to be a head of a sex doll, as there appear to be several sex dolls amongst the rooftop.

"Come on out and fight! Were you in love with her? Did you honestly think she would go out with some fat ass? Hell, I never liked you even before this disney parody!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I bet you were planning to cheat on Belle in the future just like you did to your own wife on Family Guy!" cried the Beast as he came out of hiding from behind one of the sex dolls.

Gaston swings his club at the Beast's head, seemingly knocking him out as he lies across the rooftop. Gaston then raises his club above him, about to deliver the finishing blow, until the Beast gets up and grabs him by neck, making him drop his club. The Beast, now furious, then goes over to the edge of the rooftop and prepares to drop Gaston to his death.

"Please, don't kill me!" Gaston whimpered. "I'll do anything! I'll let you look at my porno magazines, use one of my condoms, even bang a chick! Just please, don't kill me!" To no avail, the Beast only stares at Gaston, menacingly.

"Stop!" a voice said behind him. The Beast gasps as he turns around to see Belle has returned to him.

The Beast throws Gaston aside him and fumingly walks over to Belle. "So, you were cheating on me the entire time, eh?" The Beast berated her. "You just banged me for my fortune, just how you tried to break in and steal my cocaine, and then had your actual boyfriend try to kill me because I wasn't good enough for you after I cheated on some other chicks. Well they weren't like you, Belle! They never made my penis grow big."

"No, you don't understand," Belle pleaded with him. "You see, I come from a village where everyone treats me like crap, all because I couldn't fit in with them."

"Wait, so that guy was your ex-boyfriend you were cheating on?" the Beast asked her, now confused.

"No! That guy was nothing but a total pervert. He just wanted to have sex with me because I'm a virgin, and he just couldn't leave me alone." Belle explained. "Look, through all my life, I thought having sex was wrong. But the truth is, I never really tried it before, and now I see why people do that." Belle then gives a smile. "It's to show how much they care for each other."

The Beast then smiles back at Belle. "You know, I was treating everyone like crap too. All my life, I felt like rulers had to be real jerks to their people when I realized something I was truely missing was someone to teach me love."

The two stay silent for a moment as they stare romantically at each other. "Belle," the Beast started talking. "I love y-" The Beast then cries in pain as Gaston rams a knife into his shoulder, while smiling evilly.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that to you in this show!" Gaston then starts to cackle meniacally until the Beast collapses right in front of him, causing him to stumble to the edge of the rooftop. Gaston then falls into a deep hole beneath the castle, where he screams to his death. "This is exactly what happened to my character in that Star Wars parody!" Gaston wailed as he continued screaming.

"Oh my god! He got you!" cried Belle as she rushes towards the Beast's aid.

"At least you got to smell my fart, one last time..." The Beast groaned before he succumbs to his death and letting out a small toot.

Belle begins to form tears in her eyes. "I never got to tell you this. I... I love you." She then begins to cry as she throws herself over the Beast's body.

As the Beast lies across the roof, his fur slightly blows upward as he begins to rise slowly into the air. His body then starts to emit a golden bright light around himself. The light glows brighter until it engulfs the Beast's entire body and then burst into a flashing wave. As the Beast gently floats downward with his face unseen, he then gets up, revealed to be alive, and appears as a human once again with long hair, as the spell is now broken.

Belle had witnessed the Beast's transformation and is shocked to see him alive again before her. "Oh my god. You're back to normal!"

"What?" gasped the Beast, now a human prince. He then pulls down his tattered pants to look at his penis and butt. "I can't believe it! I must be really cured since I had STDs from other chicks I banged!"

"You see, Belle? I told you God would be of help." Maurice said, as he appears as a blue spirit before them.

"Will you get out of here?!" cried the human prince. "I told you, we're not doing the Star Wars prequels!"

Belle goes up to the prince and hugs him. The two then hold each other's arms.

"I'm so glad we're back together." Belle said.

"I know," said the Prince. "Hey, what do you think happened to all the villagers from your place? Do you think they ran away after all my servants kicked their asses?"

"No, I think they're still fighting them right now."

"Oh... I think they already killed them." Belle and the Prince remain silent. "Oh! I know. Let's celebrate our reunion with us dancing over their dead bodies." The two then walk away to start their celebration. "By the way, I was trying to hold my fart before I died, and I just gave out a real big one right when I was brought back to life. You can still smell it."

O-O-O-O

At the castle's ballroom, Belle is dancing in her yellow gown with the prince, who is wearing a blue jacket and white dress shirt, and has his hair in a ponytail. All of the castle servants are humans again (since the spell is broken), and they all watch happily at the two dancing. The ballroom floor is also revealed to have the dead bodies of the villagers that the two are dancing over. Belle and the Prince then stop dancing as they now give each other a kiss.


	6. Epilogue

The lights turns back on in the Griffin household, as Peter now finishes telling his story to the family. "The end." Peter said.

"Hey, dad. What did you think the moral of the story was?" Meg asked him.

"I think it gives us a little advice about sex." Peter replied. "Never have sex with a fairy, who doesn't really think you're sexy and only wants to bang you for your character's fortune."

"Hey, Peter, can I ask you a question?" said Brian. "Do you think we'll ever get the chance to make other parodies of Disney movies?"

"Eh, we might. Which other Disney movies do you guys want to do?" he asked his family.

"I was thinking we could do Pocahontas." Stewie suggested.

"Pocahontas, eh? Hell who knows what happened to her, but okay."

"We could do that new Pixar movie, Coco." said Chris.

"We might offend Mexicans with that parody, Chis, but that's not such a bad idea."

"What about doing the Princess and the Frog?" asked Cleveland, who suddenly appears before the Griffins.

"Cleveland, what the hell are you doing here?" Peter asked.

"Well, I too was wondering if we could do other Disney parodies since we did Beauty and the Beast."

"Okay, but why Princess and the Frog?" asked Lois.

Cleveland remains silent.

"It's because it has a lot of black people in it, isn't it?" said Peter.

"Yes," replied Cleveland.

Cleveland and the Griffins remain silent as they stare at each other.


	7. End Credits

End Credits

Written by R98765

Cast:

Lois Griffin-Belle

Peter Griffin-The Beast

John Herbert-Maurice

Carter Pewterschmidt-Gaston LeGume

Mort Goldman-Lefou

Glenn Quagmire-Lumiere

Cleveland Brown-Cogsworth

Meg Griffin-Mrs. Potts

Stewie Griffin-Chip

Joe Swanson-Joe the Wheelchair

Brian Griffin-Sultan

Bruce-Garderobe

Carl-Baker

Jerome-Bartender

Tom Tucker-Monsieur D'arque

Jillian Russell-Cox, Bonnie Swanson, Donna Brown-The Bimbettes

Adam West, Shamus, Mr. Washee Washee-Villagers

Soundtrack from Beauty and the Beast:

Little Town

Gaston

Something There

Kill the Beast


End file.
